Left 4 dead escape from the cul-da-sac
Escape from the cul-da-sac Note: if you want them to stop at safe house's to start new episodes please leave me a comment. Edd: this world going crazy. first we hear an emergency brodcast then the next we all know we see zombies eating staff and teachers. Nazz: well we can't stay in here forever without food or water. we'll starve to death. Rolf:through a window in the locker room rolf see's a 20th century wheeler. Kevin: Wheeler? Edd:out locker window it's the retro van! Kevin: if we can get there, i can drive us out of here. Edd: kevin none of us can drive till were 16. It's against the law. Kevin: oh yeah well i don't think they wrote those laws when they had zombie infested towns back then dork! Edd: yeah but... Nazz: double d it's either we stay here and get killed by zombies or try to get that car and escape. Rolf: go-go nazz right ed boy. Edd:thinking ok. but we can't just run out there without weapons we'll be mauled. Kevin: we need to look around for some weapons. looks for weapons, double checks a bathroom stall and finds 4 pistols Edd: i found some pistol. Kevin: nice one double dweeb. Edd: i just found us weapons and all you can do is insult me. real mature kevin. picking up a pistol Nazz: i've never held a gun before. Rolf: my great grandfather walked 50 miles with two goats and a shoe. Kevin: big deal. Edd: get ready i'm about to open the door. 1...2... Nazz: just open the door. Edd: ok. door with zombies outside Edd: open fire. kills all the zombies but then hear growling Kevin: what was that? Nazz: i really don't wanna know. Rolf: wilfred? Edd: pigs don't growl rolf. come's from around the corner Nazz: what the heck is that? pounce's on edd Edd: AAHHH! get of me! GET IT OFF ME!!!! shove's hunter off Edd: oh my. Rolf: double d ed boy. you alright! Edd: yeah i think so. Kevin: we nedd to get out of here fast before more show up. they run down the hall two zombie's pop out of a classroom Rolf: look out. [ shoots both zombies] Nazz: nice rolf. [ get near the football stadium but it's blocked wih bars] Kevin: oh come on! bars man. Edd: look here's the button thats raise's the gate's. Nazz: yeah but it will set off the school alarm. Kevin: hey it beats staying here forever. Rolf: kevin is right. pushes the button,alarm sounds and a horde sounds Nazz: get ready. Edd: this is gonna be...gulps fun? come's running towards them Kevin: fire! shoots at the zombie Edd: i need to reload! Nazz: me too! Kevin: when is this dang gate gonna open. thats it everyone just crawl under i got you covered. edd crawl under the gate Edd: crawl kevin i'll hold them off. crawls under the cage and makes it Rolf: hurry to rolf's house. rolf's house Nazz: but there's no safe house. rips wall paper and safe house appears Kevin: since when did you have tha? Rolf: get in now! runs in and rolf close's the door Edd: ok were safe... for now. how will rolf,kevin,edd and nazz get out of this one. found out next time. Made by: Rystorm679 and FIGHTTHEPOWA.